


Soft Place to Land

by inkncoffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Learns To Use Words, Fluff, Laura Means Well, M/M, No Not The Restaurant, Subway AU, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkncoffee/pseuds/inkncoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek hated the subway; he just wanted to get to work with as little social interaction as possible. So of course the guy falls onto his lap because wasn't that just Derek's luck?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Place to Land

Derek Hale hated nothing more in the world than the subway. Except that wasn't exactly true; he hated people more. And talking. But the subway was up there, right behind people and talking, and sometimes Laura when she was in a  _mood._ Anyway, the point was that Derek hated the subway. It was a necessary evil that unfortunately was part of his daily routine. Wake up, take a shower, eat breakfast, catch the subway, go to work, rinse wash and repeat. Sometimes he wished he lived closer to work so he didn't  _have_ to take the subway every morning, but then he would have to actually live  _in_ the city instead of outside it, and that meant even  _more_ people and he wasn't entirely sure the trade-off would be worth it.

Derek hated the subway. He gritted his teeth as the infernal contraption came to a screeching halt outside the next stop, keeping a firm grip on his phone to keep it from flying. He was supposed to be replying to the dozen or so emails that cluttered his mailbox but the ever lurching train and obnoxious voices around him made concentration difficult. He was just reading a line for what had to be the third time when the doors opened and people crowded in. Derek ground his teeth together and hunkered down in his seat, trying to focus on his email.

_"Step back doors closing."_

The train lurched forward and the jarring motion caught one of the new passengers off guard. Instead of holding on, the passenger was trying to manage an armful of junk and the sudden lurch of the train sent him careening sideways, long limbs flailing as he fell, sprawling across Derek's lap. Derek froze, too surprise to move as the young man let out a childish whine and a series of impressive curses.

"Oh man, I am so sorry, that is so embarrassing, so sorry man," he babbled, picking himself up. Derek grunted, resisting the urge to shove the intruder off, giving him time to scramble off Derek's lap.

"Wasn't paying attention you know, lot on my mind—I have this big, and I mean huge, life changing, possibly career altering, presentation today. Very big deal, super important, and er," he managed to  _wiggle_  off Derek's lap and awkwardly sprawled on the seat next to his, long, nimble fingers snatching up the paper and folders he dropped, and no Derek was not distracted by them at all.

The flurry of activity finally stopped and Derek got a good look at his unwelcomed seatmate. The intruder looked fresh out of college, with a wide grin and hope still shining in his eyes. He was tall and lanky, and his casual jeans and T-shirt starkly stood out against Derek's suit.

"I'm Stiles, well actually Stiles is just what I go by, because no one can pronounce my real name—I still have no idea what my parents were thinking. But yeah, I'm Stiles Stilinski."

His exuberant introduction wasn't hampered by the glare Derek sent his way. Instead, Stiles Stilinski drummed his fingers against his side, watching Derek expectantly.

"And you are?" He finally asked, motioning wildly with one hand.

"Derek," Derek muttered, turning his eyes to the ceiling. Why did these things always happen to him? Couldn't the universe give him a break, just once in a while?

"Der- _ek_ ," Stiles repeated, over-enunciating and dragging out his name before giving a sharp nod. "Nice, much better than Stiles anyway so your parents must have known what they were doing at least. Nice to meet you, Derek!"

Derek grunted, looking back down at his phone, hoping Stiles would take the hint and shut up. Derek only had to survive three more stops, he could do this. 

"Sorry about falling all over you like that," Stiles continued to Derek's dismay, seemingly oblivious to Derek's attempted dismissal. "Although I bet you get stuff like that all the time right," he chuckled. Derek looked up with a frown. What?

"You know, because of," Stiles motioned towards Derek's face. At Derek's blank look he seemed exasperate. "You know, because that," he motioned again towards Derek, his cheeks coloring a little.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Derek said bluntly, glancing down at himself. 

"Oh come on, don't you own a mirror?" Stiles asked, his ears bright red by now.

"Yes."

"You know what, never mind," Stiles said, throwing his hands up. When the silence stretched on for a moment, Derek allowed himself to hope that would be the end of it but then motor mouth started up again.

"I've just got this big presentation today, and I'm really nervous. I mean, I've been working on it with Lydia Martin—who is a  _goddess_ by the way. A beautiful, terrifying goddess who is undoubtedly smart enough to rule the world and run laps around me, so I really shouldn't be worried, but Lydia's also been working on other projects and this one is kind of mostly mine? I think? And this could make or break me you know? I mean, I'm just a lowly intern but this, this could be my big break, my one shot and—" Stiles broke off, frantically shuffling through his papers.

"I hope I didn't lose anything important, it looks like it's all here. I'm just nervous, you know? My bro, Scott, tells me I have nothing to worry about but Scott—bless his soul I love the guy—isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. I mean, don't get me wrong, Scott's the best friend a guy could ever want and he isn't stupid but he's not a science major." Stiles let out a long-suffering sigh, tugging at his hair as his eyes darted back and forth, scanning his notes and then the train door as they lurched to another stop and then finally back to Derek. He froze for a second before letting out an awkward and weak chuckle.

"A-and I just basically told you my life story, sorry about that. Nerves, motor mouth," He motioned sharply toward his own face and managed to smack himself dead on the nose. Derek's lips gave an involuntary twitch. "Ouch, well sorry and—shit this is me," Stiles panicked, shooting to his feet. He stumbled forward, keeping a tight grip on his armful of paper and darted towards to door. He looked over his shoulder as he left, flashing one more wide grin, and called, "It was nice to meet you, Derek, you're a great listener maybe we can do this again sometime?" 

And then he slipped out and disappeared into the crowd.

Derek stared after him, his mind still reeling. It was like trying to keep up with a whirlwind. And it was  _not_ endearing.  _Maybe we can do this again sometime?_ Derek shook his head, trying to shake the words away. He was probably never going to see the guy again anyway, no use dwelling on them. He returned to his emails.

* * *

The next few weeks passed without incident. Derek still rode the subway every day to work, he still hated the crowd, people, and avoided talking as much as humanly possible. He most certainly did  _not_ scan the morning bustle for a whirlwind of an intern, at all. Not once.

Work had gone to hell. Hale Industries was doing fine, better than fine actually, but Laura, devious little witch she was, left him to the mercy of investors. He  _hated_ investors—they involved two of his least favorite things: talking and people. Why couldn't she just leave him alone in his office with numbers and emails? That was so much more simple. Uncle Peter could handle investors, in fact, he was _perfect_ for the job. Manipulative and sneaky, he could handle it ten times better than Derek.

"No," Laura said when Derek approached her. "We are the CEOs of Hale Industries, Derek, and we need to be at the forefront. So suck it up."

Sometimes he really hated Laura, he thought as the subway train came screeching to a stop. He secured himself a seat in the back, hoping and praying to any deity that would listen that the seat next to him would remain empty. 

"Derek!" The loud voice cut through Derek's sulking and he looked up in surprise to find Stiles, the whirlwind intern, grinning down at him. "Hey man, is that seat taken?" Derek blinked at him and found himself shaking his head. Stiles' grin grew even wider. 

"Cool, thanks!" Stile exclaimed, sliding in next to Derek, his long legs bumping against Derek, a stray elbow poking into his side. 

"So, what an odd coincidence hey? Except not really, because, I mean, _I_ ride every day to work so I have to take the same line, and do you take the subway to work everyday?" Derek nodded. "So you take the same line everyday as well so it really isn't the odd, in fact, its more odd that I  _haven't_ seen you in so long because there are only so many trains and seats."

Stiles paused, looking at Derek expectantly so he nodded again which Stiles took as permission to launch into the mathematical probability of the two meeting. Derek let him ramble, grunting when necessary. It was . . . strangely soothing to listen to the intern babble. Derek could feel himself relaxing under the never ending stream of chatter. 

"Did you get that job?" Derek blurted out when Stiles stopped to breathe.

"Huh?" Stiles asked, confused. Derek felt his ears grow warm. "Oh from last time!" Stiles realized, his eyes growing wide and snapping his fingers, "My project! Yeah man, I totally nailed it! Blew them away, got offered a full time job and everything—good bye internship!" Stiles laughed, a delighted sound that fill the entire train with light. "You remembered! That's awesome man, thanks for asking."

Derek grunted, a bit startled by the enthusiastic response.

"I don't know what surprised me more, that you remembered or hearing you say something with more than one syllable!"

"I know more than just monosyllables," Derek grumbled, his ears warm again.

"Could've fooled me!" Stiles laughed again, but he was grinning and Derek didn't feel offended. Instead, he felt his lips twitch. "I saw that," Stiles warned wagging his finger at Derek. "Don't think you can fool me with your eyebrows and—shit this me." Stiles scrambled to his feet. "See you next time Derek!"

With a farewell wave Stiles stumbled off the train, leaving Derek fighting a smile. It was mathematically probable that he would see the man again, apparently, and he found he rather looked forward to it.

 

* * *

 

Somehow this became a  _thing._ Derek made sure to choose the same seat every time he rode the subway and two stops down the line Stiles would join him. They would talk, well Stiles would talk and Derek would grunt, until Stiles' stop. It was comfortable and Derek allowed himself to fall into the pattern with ease. Stiles was easy to be around. He was animated, talking just as much with his body as his motor mouth, funny and judgement free. Derek didn't hate the subway anymore; it was the highlight of his day. Somewhere along the line, Stiles programmed his number in Derek's phone and began texting him religiously. Although Stiles' text rarely made sense they always made him smile:

 

_To: Derek_

_From: Stiles_

_Did you know that when combined sodium hypochlorite_ _and ethanol_ _chemically combine to form chloroform? So ya know, if you feel like going on cleaning spree this weekend, do NOT mix rubbing alcohol with bleach :)_

 

Derek couldn't remember a time he was so content. He should have known his peace wasn't going to last.

"What's their name?"

Derek looked up to frown at his sister, who stood with her arms crossed, looming over his computer.

"What?"

"What is their name?" Laura repeated slowly, as if talking to a child.

Derek rolled his eyes. "I heard you the first time, who are we talking about?"

"The one you're all starry-eyed over."

"I'm not starry-eyed," Derek repeated affronted.

"Yeah, sure." Laura slouched down in one of his business chairs, crossing her legs and examining her perfect nails. "You haven't complained about the subway lately, you haven't scared any employees in a while, and what's this I hear about you actually  _talking_ to investors? Like, actual sentences?"

Derek scowled, eye twitching as he grumbled, "I use sentences."

"Barely," his sister scoffed with a wave of her hand, "so obviously you've met someone. So spill. What's their name?"

"I haven't met anybody," Derek grumbled, looking at the floor.

"Oh, yes you have brother dearest." Laura snickered, uncrossing her legs and leaning forward. "And if they can get you to use full  _sentences_ I need to meet them."

"Can't you be a normal sister, totally uninteresting in my personal life?"

"No," Laura said, cackling in evil delight, "where would the fun be in that? What's their name and when can I met them."

"No one and never."

"If it's no one why can't I meet them?"

"Because there is nobody to meet," Derek snapped as his cell phone dinged. Both siblings' eyes went to the device.

"So who's that?" Laura asked, a wicked gleam in her eye that set Derek on edge. He shifted uncomfortably, itching to reach out and snatch the phone. But Laura would take that as a sign of weakness and go in for the kill.

"Work." Derek bluffed, "That is what I'm here to do isn't it?"

"Work emails you, they don't text." Laura practically purred. Deciding he was doomed either way, Derek snapped forward to grab his phone—but Laura was quicker. Her fingers closed lightning fast around his phone and was dancing out of his reach seconds later. 

"What the hell is a Stiles?" Laura asked, raising an eyebrow as she swiped her finger across his phone. 

"Laura, give it back," Derek growled, heaving himself to his feet and around to the other side of his desk.

Laura paused, frowning at the text, which gave Derek the advantage he needed. He ripped the phone from his sister's grasp, backing away immediately for fear of retaliation. She let him retreat to the relative safety of his desk. With a suspicious look at Laura, Derek peeked at the message despite his sister's watchful eye.

 

_To: Stiles_

_From: Derek_

_Work's a bitch, got three meetings today :/_

 

_To: Derek_

_From: Stiles_

_Hang in there Sourwolf_

 

Underneath the message was a picture of a kitten, hanging in a tree. Derek's lips twitched involuntarily. "Oh my god," Laura breathed, staring at him with wide eyes.

"What?" Derek growled defensively, clutching the phone against his chest. 

"Oh my god," Laura repeated, shaking her head as she left her confused brother's office. He frowned after her, but decided he would really rather not know. He shot Stiles off a reply and got back to work.

 

 

 

"So I was thinking," Stiles said that night when he met Derek on the train. Derek snorted.

"What? Knock it off Sourwolf," Stiles said, shoving his shoulder against Derek's. Derek didn't always catch Stiles on the ride out of the city, but today they got lucky. It was nice, to end the day talking with Stiles. Relaxing, calming.

"I don't know why you call me that," Derek huffed.

"Because you're sour and think you're big and bad, like a wolf," Stiles said dismissively, waving his hand around. Derek liked Stiles' hands. They were long and graceful, and Stiles used them to help further his arguments.

"Derek, hello, earth to Sourwolf."

"Hm?" Derek said, shaking his head.

Stiles laughed at him. "I said, that new Marvel movie comes out this weekend. Do you wanna catch it?"

"Yeah," Derek said, even though he only vaguely knew what Stiles was talking about. Stiles' answering grin however, made it irrelevant. He would sit through anything to have that smiles directed at him.

"Awesome. This is me, but I'll text you with details alright?" Stiles said, scrambling to his feet like he did every day, as if it always surprised him when they came upon his stop.

Derek waved him off, unable to wipe the small smile from his face. He watched Stiles clumsily make his way out of the subway and out of sight. When the train lurched forward, he realized what he was doing and looked away.

"Oh god," he groaned, echoing his sister's earlier sentiment. He knew what she meant now. How didn't he realize he was falling for Stiles? He never had been particularly good at making friends but this, Stiles, was something even greater. He gravitated towards the man, he needed to see Stiles smile and laugh and wave those ridiculously appealing hands around. That's how he found himself Friday afternoon, slouched in his sister's office while she stared knowingly over at his miserable form. 

"His name is Stiles."

"What, didn't quite catch that brother dear," Laura said sweetly, her eyes maliciously sparkling. Derek glared at her, jaw clenched.

"His name is Stiles," Derek ground out.

"Who's name?"

" _Laura."_

Laura raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"The one I've been texting." 

"Oh," Laura said, her grin widening. "And why then, my darling socially inept brother, are you sulking in my office?"

"I'm not sulking," Derek muttered.

"Yes you are," Laura snickered. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Derek said viciously.

Laura threw her arms up, rolling her eyes, "Then what's wrong?"

"He…asked me to go to the movies."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Laura asked slowly, sighing loudly as she leaned back in her chair. "That's what people generally do when they like each other. I mean I can see why it wouldn't be the most exciting of activities compared to what you  _could_ do—"

"I think he meant just as friends," Derek interrupted, watching the ceiling. "I…I don't know if he likes me like that."

Laura snorted, "He does. Why else would he put up with you?" She cackled until Derek glared at her. "Oh come on Der-bear calm down. Look, he's been texting you nonstop, you talk to him every day don't you?"

"We ride the subway together," Derek grumbled.

"He specifically waits for you on the subway?" Laura giggled, "That's adorable. Come on Derek," she cried as he glared at her again. "Does that seem platonic to you?"

"Yes, I was under the impression that's what friends do. They sit by each other, text, hang out," Derek snapped.

Laura groaned, rubbing her forehead as though his social ineptness was giving her a headache. "Then find out what he thinks! Ask him if he's into guys, lean in closer when he talks, stare at his lips, obscenely lick your fingers after you have some popcorn!"

"I don't know why I came here, you're not helpful," Derek grumbled, standing up.

"I don't know how Stiles doesn't see you're starry-eyed," Laura shouted before he slammed the door. 

The rest of the day passed agonizingly slow. Derek thought about working right up to the movie, but the thought that Stiles might be waiting to catch Derek on the ride home had him leaving on time. Stiles did manage to catch him as it were.

"Derek!" Stiles grinned and practically threw himself in the seat next to Derek. 

"Stiles," Derek said, exasperate but there was a level of fondness in his voice he couldn't quite get rid of. Stiles knew it too and laughed. There was something off about it though, Derek noticed with a frown. Stiles seemed jumpier than usual, his legs bouncing and fingers tapping with a level of nervous energy Derek hadn't seen since their first meeting.

"What's wrong?" Derek grunted while internally freaking out. His chest tightened, did Stiles not want to go see the movie anymore? Did he finally realize he was too bright for Derek and wanted to spend his time on more worthy pursuits?

"What? Ah, nothing, you know, just didn't take my medicine this morning. Lot of caffeine, lot of excitement," Stiles laughed again, but it was breathless and lacked its usual warmth.

"Stiles," Derek said, his stomach plummeting, "If…if you don't want to go to the movie—"

"No, no that's not it," Stiles said quickly, his eyes growing wide in alarm, "I want to go, I just—ugh." Stiles ran his hand through his hair, his eyes flickering from Derek to the ground.

"Stiles."

"I don't want to go as friends," Stiles blurted out. He looked just as startled by the outburst as Derek.

Derek felt as if Stiles had slapped him. "If you didn't like me—"

"That's not what I meant either!" Stiles panicked, flailing. "Shit this isn't coming out right. I don't want to go as friends because I like you, like a lot, like more than a lot, like maybe I kind of want this to be a date? But I don't want things to become weird between us and oh my god you're so out of my league but you're really cool and I don't want to mess this up."

Derek blinked as Stiles rambled, his face bright red and hands whirling around. Stiles wanted to date him. Stiles was nervous because of him. Stiles wanted to date  _Derek._ Derek could not hold back a grin and Stiles stop flailing to stare at him in surprise.

"Okay," Derek said.

"Okay what?" Stiles asked, panicking.

"It's a date."

"It is?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god," Stiles groaned, letting his head fall forward. "Was it really that easy?"

"Yes."

"Can you say more than monosyllables please Derek I thought we were passed this?"

Derek laughed, a real deep laugh that made Stiles peek up at him with an answering grin.

"Honestly, I was hoping there wasn't going to be much talking," Derek replied, surprised at how easy the flirtation came. Stiles blinked in surprise before laughing, the delighted and bright sound that Derek had come to cherish.

"I'm so glad I fell onto your lap."

"Don't say it like that," Derek complained, shaking his head.

"Why not?" Stiles asked, grinning as he leaned forward to invade Derek's personal space. Derek leaned in as well, his eyes flickering down to Stiles' lips. They were pink and inviting and so temptingly close.

"Because it gives people the wrong idea."

"Of course it does why else would I phrase it like that?" Stiles snickered and Derek didn't even resist to the urge to close the short distance between them to press his mouth again Stiles'. His lips were warm and soft, he smelled like coffee and chemicals and something so uniquely  _Stiles_ but then Stiles was kissing him back and nothing else mattered.

The train gave a lurch as it came to a stop, breaking the two apart and, once more, sending Stiles sprawling across Derek's lap. Derek blinked down at Stiles in surprise, who was laughing and grinning like a fool.

"This is twice now I've been on your lap Derek, don't you think you should take me out to dinner first?"

"Oh shut up," Derek huffed, leaning down to kiss Stiles, not even caring they were in public or how many people were watching.

He loved the subway.


End file.
